


substitute

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: let's try something different...





	substitute

Jude has been on the road for a few days and Zero is already crazy how much he misses him.  
It is not enough telephone or cyber sex, he wanted his touches and kisses. Nothing could replace Jude's closeness.

Once they talked about replacing the role and Zero wanted to feel Jude in himself. Now more than ever. He decided to surprise him. He did not have a lot of obligations and he was devoted to preparations. Wants both of them to enjoy.

Visit the sex shop and bring home various toys. He hopes Jude will have nothing against. Two days he tried the butt plug to get such an impression and getting used to it a little bit. It's not the most comfortable, but it's not all that awkward.

All afternoon before Jude come back try out different dildos. His body vibrates from expectations while playing, but he does not want to go all the way.  
He was still naked when Jude called to get him picked up, so he swiftly dressed and drove to the airport.

On way to the house, he can hardly hide how much he missed and how much he wanted him. "Are you hungry, thirsty?" He asks to turn his mind. Jude shakes his head and just keeps his hand.

"I missed you" he says as they passes through the city traffic. Jude knows Zero very well "Hey, can you stop?" He asks, and Zero looks at him surprised. They are now in a poorly populated area. The dark has already fallen and Jude can no wait any longer.

Zero barely stop when Jude unbels his belt, swings his leg and sits in his lap "I want you" whisper until kissing him "right now..."

Zero accepts more than volunteer Jude touches and kisses, but has different idea. With one sudden movement, return him to the passenger seat. He shrugs his pants and pulls down at once his pants and boxers, bent down and takes his dick in mouth.

Jude leans on the seat while with one hand passes through the Zero hair, while the other tries to slip the back into his pants. Zero let Jude for a moment just to put down his own pants and underwear and then return to what he started.

"Wow" Jude says when it reaches slippery Zero hole and tries to squeeze two fingers inside. "I have a surprise ... when we come back home ..." Zero says incomprehensible, but Jude immediately realizes "Wow again" while still enjoying the blow job that Zero does so perfectly.

Soon Jude let the jet in Zero's mouth but did not stop working on the Zero desperate hole. He does not need it for a long time, so when Jude catches his dick and pulls few times, white liquid poured over the Jude’s fingers.

"Can we get to our bed now?" Jude smiles as he seek for the wax to wipe his hand and while both dress. "Of course" Zero longed for him "I missed you too, you do not know how much..."

When he is refreshed later, Zero is already waiting for him in bed. Jude laughs aloud when sees what all Zero has got "Hm..." as Zero kisses his neck and takes off towel from his hips. Jude takes the biggest red dildo out of the box. He looked at him and then between his legs.

Zero sighed "do not exaggerate" so put the toys in the box and drop it aside. "Now I just want to feel you, there will be time for that too.”

"Are you sure?" Jude asks when both are already warm. "I was more than ready ... " so Jude puts all the power of the will fearing not to do something wrong.

He lift Zero ass in the air and puts the pillow under his back. Maybe this is for the first time the most comfortable pose. Apply the lubricant to the zero hole, so set the head and start pushing. The resistance of the Zero body is almost insignificant while entering inches per inch. When his testicles touched Zero’s ass, Jude resist and pull out almost to the end and return with one powerful movement.

During that time, Zero caught hold of the bedspreads and loud groan that made Jude more excitement. "Yes oh yes ..." hears as they catch rhythm, and Jude gets his right hand to take Zero's dick and treats it faster and faster.

This is something new, but so primordial. Now he knows how Zero feels when he is in it. As Lord of Life and Death. Oh, he could die without feeling this. And when both reach a climax, both of them clench, Jude thanked the universe who knows what times, what brought Zero into his life.

"I Love You..." Zero silently says as he falls into sleep. Jude has been floating a balloon for some time, which seems to be around them, while repeat, I love you too, even though Zero does not hear it anymore...


End file.
